It is the inventor's best knowledge that there has been not yet any pillow specifically designed for the baby. To prevent the baby from sleeping in a position other than the normal one, the parents usually stuff some soft materials around the baby's head. The ill ventilation will therefore make the baby subject to prickly heat. Furthermore, if the baby does not sleep in a normal position, chances are that its skull will develop into an unexpected shape.